Perché
by Jujuba L
Summary: Crianças na fase do 'por quê' são sempre complicadas.


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter, seus lugares e personagens, pertence a J.K Rowling, mas a fic é toda minha ;)

* * *

- Vovó, quem é guerra?

Andrômeda levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo para olhar para o neto, que a encarava com um misto de curiosidade e determinação.

- Quem é o que?

- Guerra.

- Onde você ouviu essa palavra? – perguntou Andrômeda, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eram, agora, muito ocasionais os comentários sobre a última guerra.

- Eu perguntei pro tio por que a minha mãe e o meu pai não estão vivos e ele disse que era porque eles morreram por causa da guerra. ¹

A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas com diversão, tentando imaginar a expressão que Harry devia ter adquirido quando percebeu que teria que explicar para um garotinho de cinco anos como os pais haviam morrido.

- E você não perguntou para ele o que é guerra?

- Perguntei, mas ele disse que você ia saber me explicar melhor que ele. – Respondeu o menino, olhando-a cheio de expectativa.

Ela, por sua vez, rolou os olhos; Harry, no alto de seus vinte e três anos, não tinha qualquer experiência com crianças.

- Guerra é... É como se fosse uma briga muito grande.

- Uma briga grande? – As sobrancelhas violeta de Teddy se franziram – E meus pais estavam brigando com alguém?

- Hm... É, mais ou menos isso.

- Mas a você disse que brigar era _feio_. – Seus olhinhos se arregalaram para a avó, cheios de incredulidade.

- É, mas... – Andrômeda hesitou. O que podia falar agora? Se dissesse que era feio mesmo, quebraria a noção inocente que Teddy tinha dos pais _perfeitos; _Por outro lado, se dissesse que a guerra não era uma briga feia porque eles estavam lutando por um motivo nobre, além de confundir o neto, iria ficar sem argumentos caso Teddy resolvesse brigar com outra criança por um motivo que ele considerasse ''nobre''. – Eles estavam brigando com gente malvada.

A mulher suspirou, razoavelmente satisfeita com sua explicação, e assistiu os olhos amarelados do menino se encherem gradualmente de fascinação.

- É? Que nem o Batman, vovó?

A senhora não pode evitar uma pequena risada por causa daquela frase; desde que Teddy assistira ao filme do Batman na casa dos Weasley, ele associava o herói a todas as pessoas que faziam algo de bom, fosse isso fazer comida para ele ou lutar contra os ''vilões do mundo bruxo''.

- É, como o Batman.

O sorriso de Teddy vacilou por um momento e ele olhou confusamente para a avó.

- Mas o Batman não morre. Se o meu pai e a minha mãe são como o Batman, porque o tio falou que eles morreram?

Andrômeda sentiu a pena invadi-la e afagou os fios vermelhos do menino levemente, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eles... Teddy, eles morreram sendo bons. Isso é melhor do que viver uma vida longa sendo uma pessoa ruim.

- Eu sei – retrucou o menino impacientemente – mas o Batman era bom também e continua vivo.

- Teddy, eu... Não sei por que – Murmurou um pouco desconcertada. A verdade é que ela não sabia responder essa pergunta nem para si mesma, quanto mais para uma criança. Achando que aquela era uma boa hora para mudar o rumo da conversa, perguntou – Você sente falta deles?

- Não – respondeu Teddy com aquela sinceridade que só as crianças tinham, depois de um segundo de silêncio.

- Você... Não?

- Não, eu não posso ter saudades de quem eu nunca vi. – A constatação fazia pleno sentido, mas a mulher se sentiu na obrigação de corrigi-lo mesmo assim.

- Bem, você deveria. São seus pais e deram a vida para construir um mundo melhor para você.

- Mas você disse que eles morreram por causa da guerra, porque eles estavam brigando com gente malvada!

- Sim, mas... Teddy, porque você acha que o Batman luta com as pessoas más?

- Porque elas são más, ué! – O menino respondeu como se aquele fosse _obviamente_ motivo suficiente.

Entendendo que era inútil discutir o tópico ''Batman'' com Teddy, Andrômeda tentou voltar ao assunto.

- Mas você não tem curiosidade nenhuma sobre eles?

- Eu tenho, ué, eu nunca vi eles e eles são os meus pais.

- Mas, então, por que você não queria que eles estivessem vivos? – Naquele ponto, ambos estavam confusos com a conversa.

- Eu queria que o meu pai e a minha mãe estivessem vivos, é só que… Eu não sinto muita falta deles. – As sobrancelhas de Teddy voltaram a se franzir e Andrômeda imitou o gesto.

- Então eu não entendi.

-É assim – Começou o menino pacientemente, como se ele fosse o adulto e a avó, a criança – Eu não tenho saudades deles, porque eu não conheço eles, mas eu queria que eles estivessem vivos, porque eles são os meus pais. Entendeu?

Andrômeda teve que processar aquilo por um instante para entender o raciocínio da criança.

- Ah, eu entendi... Eu acho. – Não era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar que Teddy não sentia falta de Remo e Dora porque estava sempre cercado de ''pais adotivos''. Decidida a encerrar o assunto, a mulher suspirou e esticou a mão na direção do neto, sinalizando que ele podia subir em seu colo – Vem cá.

- Que livro você está lendo, vovó? – Perguntou Teddy, se aconchegando contra o peito de Andrômeda. A senhora folheou as páginas até voltar ao inicio.

- É um álbum. Olha essa foto aqui – A mulher apontou para uma foto onde apareciam um homem sinalizando e uma mulher com um bebê no colo – Esse era o seu avô, essa sou eu e essa era sua mãe, quando era bebê.

Nos anos seguintes, Teddy mudou e re-mudou de opinião sobre seus pais dezenas de vezes, mas de uma coisa ele nunca duvidou; Seus pais eram, com toda a certeza, tão ou mais legais que o Batman

* * *

**¹: ** Não, a autora não é relapsa; A frase está repetitiva propositalmente (No dia que você encontrar uma criança de cinco anos falando ''Eu perguntei para o meu padrinho qual foi a causa da morte dos meus pais e ele me contou que eles morreram lutando na guerra'', me avisa que eu edito a fic ;) )

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; Se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo.


End file.
